1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to snow chains for vehicles which can be readily connected to fires for providing additional traction during the occurrence of unpleasant weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow chains are a set of chains tat are fixed around the wheels of a car so that it can drive over snow without slipping. However, it is difficult and time-consuming to tighten snow chains around tires thereby often causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, various attempts have been made in the past for simplifying the mounting of snow chains on a vehicle, but none of them can solve these problems.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in snow chains for vehicles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in a snow chain structure.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a snow chain structure which can be readily connected to a tire for providing additional traction during the occurrence of unpleasant weather.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a snow chain structure which can prevent the attachment from being rotated excessively.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow chain structure which will not become loose during prolonged use.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a snow chain structure includes an inboard flexible cable having an end provided with a male connector and another end provided with a female connector engageable with the male connector, a plurality of outboard flexible cables each having a first end connected with an end of one of the outboard flexible cables by a ring and a second end connected with another one of the outboard flexible cables by an attachment element, the attachment element being an elongated member having two holes each for engaging with an end of a positioning hook, one side of the attachment element being formed with a protuberance, two holes one at a side of the protuberance, and a stop at a bottom of the protuberance, a plurality of cross chains each having an end arranged on the inboard flexible cable and another end fixedly mounted on the outboard flexible cables.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.